


F is for Fumble

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, He's a reoccurring character now, Never Possessed!AU, Remember that guy in Dumbstruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Talk shit get hit...or not I guess.





	F is for Fumble

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter directly follows after D is for Dumbstruck.

Right after that statement left his mouth the soldier thought two things: one, that the (quite scary) man in front of him wasn't a Hylian. And two, this guy just might kill him for such a cheeky comment.  
  
_ShitshitshitshitSHIT!_ The soldier thought frantically as the taller man made his way towards him. "Oh, umm, I-i-i mean, uhh," the poor man stammered as the dragon finally reached him.  
  
"What's your name," Volga stated blankly, no hint of the baffled expression from before.  
"Huh?"  
"Unless your name is, _Huh_ , you have five seconds to tell me your name," Noticing the absolute terror in the soldier's demeanor he added, "please."  
"Uhh, V-vincent"  
"Well, Vincent, excellent job maintaining this keep. I hope you survive long enough to meet again as you actually seem competent at your job.  
"Now, there's a demonic ring in this forest with my name on it and I _will_ find it. Farewell." With that the Dragon Knight flew off in search of his quarry.  
  
Vincent stared at the retreating form of the dragon for all of three seconds before collapsing on his behind. Absolutely shaken by the encounter the soldier decided to not tell Volga the next time they met that his "skill" was nothing more than a combination of blind luck and clumsiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to Vincent, the soldier with biggest mouth in foot syndrome. Volga needs more friends and so I made a few. Also, more world building because there are more people in Hyrule than just the main cast.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
